Bucky Barnes
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes '''alias '''White Wolf wurde am 10. März 1917 geboren. Er ist der beste Freund von Steve Rogers. Im zweiten Weltkrieg war Bucky, wie er von seinen Freunden genannt wurde, ein treuer Mitstreiter und Freund von Captain America. Dr. Arnim Zola führte, nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war, Experimente an Bucky durch und löschte so seine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Dadurch wurde er letztlich zum Winter Soldier. Biografie Captain America: The First Avenger Bucky tritt als Freund von Steve Rogers auf, der zwar dessen Mut bewundert, aber aufgrund Rogers körperlichem Zustand keine Chance sieht, dass aus ihm jemals ein amerikanischer Soldat wird. Dennoch - oder gerade deswegen - sind beide befreundet und Bucky hilft Steve auch gegen Schläger aus, die sich über seine Rekrutierungsversuche lustig machen. Bucky bekommt schliesslich seinen Marschbefehl und wird dem 107. Infanterie-Regime zugeteilt, der Einheit, in der eigentlich Steve sein möchte, da sein Vater dort diente. Bei einem Einsatz in Italien wird ein Großteil des 107. Infanterie-Regimes von HYDRA gefangen genommen, darunter auch Bucky. Nach dem "Supersoldat-Experiment" rettet Captain America ihn und hunderte andere US-Soldaten aus dem HYDRA-Lager. Seit dieser Zeit begleitet Bucky den Captain als Mitglied der Howling Commandos. Dort dient er als Pilot und Stellvertreter auf vielen seiner Einsätze gegen Nazi-Deutschland und HYDRA. Er stürzte bei einem Einsatz in den Alpen, bei dem man versuchte Dr. Arnim Zola zu verhaften, von einem Zug. Seitdem galt er als verstorben. The Return of the First Avenger Der Winter Soldier erscheint das erste Mal auf der 70th Avenue und schießt den von HYDRA-Agenten verfolgten Wagen von Nick Fury mit einem Haftgranatenwerfer ab. Anschließend bewegt er sich auf das Autowrack zu, um Nick Fury zu stellen. Jedoch kann Fury fliehen. Später in der Nacht findet der Winter Solider Nick Fury bei Steve Rogers zu Hause. Er schießt auf ihn und bemerkt, dass Steve und Sharon Carter, die Steves Nachbarin ist, auch da sind, woraufhin er die Flucht ergreift, aber von Steve verfolgt wird. Dieser wirft sein Schild auf ihn, den der Winter Solider allerdings mühelos abwehrt und zurückwirft. Danach flieht er in die Nacht von Washington, D.C.. Einige Tage später sucht der Winter Soldier Alexander Pierce in seiner Wohnung auf. Pierce erteilt ihm darauf hin den Auftrag Captain America und Black Widow binnen zehn Stunden zu töten. Dabei wird er auch Zeuge, wie Pierce seine Hausangestellte Renata erschießt, da sie zufällig Zeugin ihres Gesprächs wurde. Nachdem Cap, Black Widow und Falcon von Jasper Sitwell erfahren haben, was Projekt Insight wirklich ist, beginnt der Winter Soldier sie auf dem Weg zu den S.H.I.E.L.D-Helicarriers anzugreifen und tötet Jasper Sitwell, indem er ihn aus dem Auto auf die Straße wirft. Anschließend zerstört er das Auto und greift mithilfe von HYDRA-Agenten die anderen an. Er löst sich von seinen Verbündeten und beginnt Black Widow zu verfolgen. Er leistet sich mit ihr einen Schlagabtausch und schießt ihr bei einer erneuten Flucht in die Schulter. Kurz bevor er sie erschießen will, erscheint Captain America und bekämpft ihn. Dabei gelingt es Captain America ihm die Maske runter zu reißen und erfährt so, dass es sich bei den Winter Soldier um seinen alten Freund Bucky Barnes handelt. Davon irritiert flieht der Winter Soldier. Nach dem Kampf wird der Winter Soldier von HYDRA-Ärzten behandelt. Dabei erinnert er sich an das, was Dr. Arnim Zola mit ihm gemacht hat und wer Captain America ist. So greift er unruhig einen der HYDRA-Ärzte an. Nachdem Alexander Pierce davon erfährt, fordert er den Einsatzbericht von dem Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier fragt Pierce wer Captain America sei. Anschließend lässt Pierce das Gedächtnis von Bucky erneut löschen. In einer Rückblende erinnert sich Steve daran, wie Bucky ihm einst half den Tod seiner Mutter durchzustehen. Der Winter Soldier beginnt auf dem Flugstartplatz von S.H.I.E.L.D. die Flugzeuge von den befürwortenden Agenten von SHIELD zu zerstören. Dabei tötet er einige Agenten und Piloten und fliegt anschließend zum letzten der drei Helicarrier. Dabei trifft er auf Falcon und Cap, er greift sie an und kann Falcon vom Helicarrier schmeißen. Cap jedoch schafft es wieder auf den Helicarrier zu kommen. An der Kontrollstelle für den Chip stellt er sich Captain America entgegen. Die beiden liefern sich einen Schlagabtausch, bei dem Cap ihm den Arm bricht und anschließend kurzzeitig bewusstlos schlägt. Als er wieder erwacht, beginnt er mit einer Pistole auf Cap zu schießen. Dadurch, dass Projekt Insight gestoppt wurde, beginnen die Helicarrier nun sich gegenseitig zu beschießen. Durch einen Treffer wird der Winter Soldier unter einem großen Stahlträger eingeklemmt. Cap befreit ihn aus den Trümmern und versucht an seine Erinnerungen zu appellieren. Cap lässt sein Schild fallen und kämpft nicht mehr gegen Bucky. Bucky stürmt auf Cap zu und schlägt ihn, doch Cap wehrt sich in diesem Moment nicht. Dabei erinnert er sich wieder an seine Vergangenheit während Cap im Wasser versinkt. Bucky rettet ihn und bringt ihn an Land, lässt ihn aber dort liegen und geht. Einige Zeit später besucht Barnes eine Ausstellung über Captain America im Smithsonian-Museum, um etwas über seine eigene Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Ant-Man In einer kurzen Szene nach dem Abspann sieht man Steve Rogers und Sam Wilson zusammen mit Bucky Barnes. Sie haben diesen wiedergefunden und überlegen, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen. Wilson erzählt dem Captain dann auch von Ant-Man. The First Avenger: Civil War In einem Rückblick ist zu sehen, wie der Winter Soldier durch russische Codewörter mit neuen Befehlen programmiert wird. Er tötet daraufhin Howard und Maria Stark, um ein Serum an sich zu bringen. In der Gegenwart verübt der als Winter Soldier verkleidete Zemo einen Terroranschlag auf eine UN-Konferenz, bei der unter anderen auch König T'Chaka von Wakanda getötet wird. Der Winter Soldier steht nun ganz oben auf der Fahndungsliste und auch T'Challa, T'Chakas Sohn, macht Jagd auf ihn. Steve Rogers glaubt an die Unschuld seines Freundes Bucky und findet ihn noch vor dem Militär. Es kommt zum Kampf und beide können vor den Soldaten fliehen. Ihre Flucht wird jedoch von dem Black Panther gestoppt, der sich später als T'Challa entpuppt. Auf einer Autobahn werden die drei dann vom Militär und War Machine verhaftet. Bucky wird weggesperrt und soll von einem Psychologen befragt werden. Zemo hat jedoch den eigentlichen Psychologen getötet und benutzt die russischen Codewörter, um Buckys Gehirnwäsche zu reaktivieren, und befiehlt Bucky auszubrechen. Es kommt zum Kampf. Nachdem Bucky wieder zur Besinnung gekommen ist, erzählt er Steve Rogers, dass es in Sibirien noch weitere Winter Soldier gibt. Gemeinsam wollen sie aufbrechen, um diese auszuschalten. Da Captain America und der Winter Soldier inzwischen als Kriminelle gelten, stellt Iron Man ein Team zusammen, um sie festzunehmen. Captain America hat diesen Schachzug kommen sehen und stellt ebenfalls eines zusammen, damit sie fliehen können. Auf dem Leipziger Flughafen kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Teams. Captain America und dem Winter Soldier gelingt die Flucht. Ohne dass sie es wissen, folgen ihnen sowohl Iron Man, als auch Black Panther. Iron Man bietet den beiden einen Waffenstillstand an, da er mittlerweile Beweise gesehen hat, dass etwas Größeres vor sich geht, als er geahnt hatte. Gemeinsam untersuchen sie die geheime HYDRA-Einrichtung in Sibirien. Dort wartet aber bereits Zemo, der alle Winter Soldiers bereits getötet hat. Er offenbart Iron Man, dass es der Winter Soldier war, der seine Eltern ermordet hat. Iron Man geht daraufhin auf Bucky los und Captain America steht seinem Freund Bucky zur Seite. Bucky verliert im Kampf seinen Metallarm. Captain America beendet den Kampf, indem er Iron Man besiegt. Die Avengers sind entzweit, ganz so, wie Zemo es wollte. Black Panther, der alles mitverfolgt hatte, bietet dem Winter Soldier Asyl in Wakanda an. Er hatte erkannt, dass nicht der Winter Soldier am Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war, sondern Zemo. Bucky lässt sich daraufhin in Wakanda einfrieren, da er sich noch immer als zu gefährlich ansieht. Black Panther In der Post-Credit-Scene am Ende von Black Panther sieht man, wie Bucky aus einer Lehmhütte in Wakanda tritt, in welcher er von T'Challa untergebracht wurde, um von T'Challas Schwester Shuri geheilt zu werden. Dies scheint geglückt zu sein, denn auf ihre Frage, wie es ihm geht, antwortet er, dass es ihm sehr gut ginge. Avengers: Infinity War Während Wakanda sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorbereitet, sucht T'Challa den "weißen Wolf" auf und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Bucky zeigt sich kampfbereit und bekommt seinen Metallarm zurück. Er kämpft in Wakanda an der Seite der Avengers, doch als Thanos mit dem Finger schnippt und die Hälfte allen Lebens aus dem Universum löscht, gehört auch Bucky dazu. Captain America geht an der Stelle auf die Knie und trauert, wo sein bester Freund sich aufgelöst hat. Avengers: Endgame Bucky kehrt im entscheidenden Kampf gegen Thanos, genau wie alle anderen im Infinity War ausgelöschten Avengers, zurück. Später ist er auf Tony Starks Beerdigung zu sehen. Bucky verabschiedet sich nach der Beerdigung von Steve Rogers, da dieser erneut durch die Zeit reist, um die Infinity-Steine zurück zu bringen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er bereits weiß was passieren wird, da er Steve besser als jeder andere kennt. Wenige Minuten nachdem Steve nicht zurück kommt, sieht Bucky ihn als alten Mann am See sitzen und bittet Falcon zu ihm zu gehen. Trivia *Bucky Barnes hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Captain America Comics #1 (März 1941). Sein erster Auftritt als Winter Soldier fand in Captain America #1 (Januar 2005) statt. *Bucky Barnes wird erst in The Return of the First Avenger als Winter Soldier gezeigt. *In der Folge "Eiskalt" aus Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. wird Barnes' Name von Skye erwähnt, als diese sich eine Gedenktafel mit gefallenen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Mitgliedern ansieht, obwohl er kein Mitglied von S.H.I.E.L.D. war, da die Organisation offiziell erst nach seinem Verschwinden ins Leben gerufen wurde, und er, wie man später erfährt, nicht gestorben ist. Fähigkeiten *erhöhte Kraft und Ausdauer *schnelle Reflexe *perfektionierter Umgang mit Waffen und Sprengstoff *sein linker Arm wurde durch eine robotische Prothese aus Metall ersetzt, was seine Kraft zusätzlich erhöht *guter Nahkämpfer Bilder Winter Soldier (Civil War).jpg Captain America - The Winter Solider Charakterposter.jpg Civil War Promobanner Winter Soldier.jpg Bucky Barnes.jpg Bucky captain america 1.jpg en:Winter Soldier es:James Buchanan Barnes (Tierra-616) nl:Winter Soldier pl:Winter Soldier pt-br:Soldado Invernal ro:Winter Soldier ru:Зимний солдат Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Ant-Man) Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Charakter (Black Panther) Kategorie:Black Panther Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame